The Start Of A New Adventure
by LEH99223
Summary: Same universe as The Future Is Now! Follows Kara and Lena in their life as becoming parents and eventually wives.
1. Chapter 1

It's only been a few hours since Alex came back with Collin. Everyone just left and now Kara and I have some talking to do. I hope she agrees with me that we have to raise Collin; even if we don't end up together at least he'll have both of his mothers' raising him. Collin and Jade have gone through so much at such young ages I just hope we can create a loving family that they deserve.

"So we're parents.", Kara said as she sat down next to me with Collin in her arms.

"We are, we have a lot to talk about Kar.", I said to her as I started to play with Collin's feet.

"I think we're on the same page here Lee. I love you, I have since I meet you. I know we wanted to take things slow and see where it would end up. But I mean we have Collin now. And apparently on another Earth we got our acts together and got married.", Kara said to me as I chuckled at her.

"That is very true. You know I love you too Kara. I want us to get married and have more kids; I want Collin to grow up in a loving home. But even if we are on the same page a new relationship and a baby all at once is a lot to take on. Are you up for the challenge?", I asked her as Collin started to get a little fussy; I'm assuming because he's tired. I haven't really been around babies much so this is all new to me.

"I'm Supergirl of course I'm up for a challenge. But in all seriousness I am up for the challenge as long as you're by me side I think we can do anything. Plus this little man needs both of his Mommies to raise him.", Kara said with a smile on her face as she started to bounce Collin a little to calm him down.

"This is going to be a challenge for me. I've never been around babies that much.", I said to Kara with a smile on my face.

"I used to help Alex babysit when we were growing up. I'm better with toddlers but I think we can handle him. Plus Alex thinks I can't hurt him since he's half alien so that's also a plus. I was always afraid that I would hurt a baby whenever we babysat for someone.", Kara said to me as she passed me Collin because he wasn't settling down.

"Well at least you have some experience, I have none. I mean I've held babies before but I have not taken care of them before. We also have to think about living arrangements and stuff for Collin.", I said to Kara.

"I was thinking maybe I should move in here? You have a bigger place then I do, and I don't have to always sleep in your room. I can make one of the spare rooms mine until we are a little more comfortable with our relationship. Alex said she'd help get a room together for Collin and she also said since she's his aunt she can help pay for stuff he needs too. It'll be like a baby shower just we didn't know we were having a baby.", Kara said to me with a laugh at the end.

"We can do that, but you don't have to have your own room. We can share a room we've done it before. But I think we should take Alex's offer to help with setting a room up for Collin. I have to take stuff out of one of the spare rooms, we also have to repaint it.", I said to her as Collin started to fall asleep on my chest.

"We can do that tomorrow. I'm sure super friends will help too, and Maggie. I think you're a natural at this he's already asleep.", Kara said as she cuddled into my shoulder and rubbed Collin's back.

"Don't give me all the credit you calmed him down too.", I said to her as I kissed her forehead and we sat on the couch as a family.

"I also know what's going through your head right now. And you are nothing like your mother; you are so loving and caring. You'll be a great mom to Collin and our future kids.", Kara said to me as I started to tear.

"You think so?", I asked her as I kissed the top of Collin's head.

"I know so.", Kara said with a yawn.

"I think we should get to bed.", I said to her as we both slowly got up off the couch and headed into my room, well our room now I guess.

"I still have to ask Alex why she had a bassinet.", Kara said as I placed Collin in the bassinet before getting ready for bed.

"I'm sure in time she'll tell you. I think she was planning on getting pregnant before all this happened.", I said to Kara with a smile on my face as we changed into our sleep clothes.

"Really you think? I wonder why she didn't tell anyone.", Kara said as we slipped into bed.

"Maybe she didn't think it would work or that she couldn't have kids. You know you sister she doesn't speak of something unless it's actually going to happen or if it has happened already. She just may not have been ready to tell anyone.", I said to Kara as we cuddled up in bed.

"I guess so, we should get some sleep before he wakes up to eat again.", Kara said to me as she cuddled into my neck. "Night Lee love you.", she said with a smile on her face.

"Night Kar, love you too.", I said to her before we closed our eyes.

I'm not sure how long we actually slept since I didn't notice the time when we went to bed. Collin decided it was time for him to eat again though and woke us both up with a loud cry.

"Hey little man it's okay.", I hear Kara say as she beat me to Collin's bassinet.

"I'll go heat up a bottle.", I said to Kara as I headed into the kitchen to start warming up a bottle for our son. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to saying our son. I never thought I would be together with my best friend and I never would have thought that we had to raise a child together. To be honest before Collin came here I wasn't going to tell Kara that I loved her. I thought as soon as I said it to her she would run. Even though I know Kara and she wouldn't have run but I couldn't be too sure. Now that I know she feels the same way though it's like a weight has lifted off my shoulders. We can be a family, a family that I've always wanted.

"Say Mommy what are you thinking about, I want my bottle.", Kara said as she came into the kitchen with Collin who calmed him self down to little hiccups instead of screaming.

"Sorry got lost in thought. His bottle should be warm in a few minutes. Did he need a changing? We really need to get more supplies. What Alex brought back with her is only going to last a few days.", I said to Kara with a smile on her face.

"Well it's six and Alex just texted me saying Jade is awake which means she's awake. So they are getting ready and then they are going shopping. She also wants to talk to us about something later today.", Kara said as I was checking Collin's bottle to make sure it was warm but not too hot.

"I figured she was coming over, she bringing Jade? And here you go little one.", I said to Kara then asked her as I handed her the bottle for Collin as she started to feed him.

"Yes, and Maggie they are going to help with setting up his room. Alex asked what colors we wanted for him.", Kara said to me as we sat down on the couch.

"I kind of want a space theme for him. We can teach him about the stars and where his Mama grew up.", I said to Kara with a smile on my face; as Kara started to tear.

"I've always dreamt of teaching my kids about Krypton.", Kara said with a smile on her face.

"You can teach them and my self about Krypton. I would love to hear where you came from.", I said to her with a smile on my face.

"I would love that.", Kara said with a smile of her own as Collin finished his bottle. Kara passed him over to me so that I could burp him while she put his bottle in the sink.

"I'm surprised he isn't eating as much as you usually do. He's been eating like a human.", I said to Kara as I burped Collin.

"He's half human, maybe that slows his metabolism down a little more. Plus he's what a week or so old. Maybe he hasn't had enough time in the sun to get all his powers. Or maybe he's too young for powers. I really don't know how that works since I was thirteen when I come here. We'll have to have Doctor Hamilton run some test on him.", Kara said to me as she came over and started to play with Collin's hand.

"Yeah maybe her and Alex can give us some answers to our questions. He's great at sleeping so far though.", I said to Kara with a smile on my face.

"We'll talk to Alex, and once his room is settled we'll have to take him to the DEO.", Kara said as she got up to start making breakfast. "French toast or pancakes?", she asked as she started to take out what she needed to cook.

"French toast sounds lovely.", I said to her as I headed into our room to put Collin down again.

"We are going to need baby monitors.", Kara said as she was preparing breakfast.

"We'll get them. Right now we can leave the door open I'm sure we'll hear him.", I said to Kara. "Has anyone told your mom? She's a grandmother of two now.", I said to her.

"No Alex and I are going to call her later when they come over. We are going to actually face time her so she can see Jade and Collin. We'll have to either make a trip there or bring her here so she can actually meet them.", Kara said to me with a smile on her face.

"Good she needs to know. You think Alex and Maggie are going to get back together?", I asked Kara as I was watching her make breakfast.

"I'm not sure. If anything they'll just co-parent for Jade. I hope they get back together they were such a good couple but I'm not sure if Alex trust Maggie to not hurt her again.", Kara said to me with a concerned look on her face.

"Alex will do whatever is right for her and Jade. I hope Maggie stays around though.", I said to Kara.

"Yeah me too I've missed her.", Kara said as she was cooking the French toast. I know Maggie and Alex will do right by Jade and them selves but I do hope Maggie becomes part of our little family even if her and Alex don't get back together again.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of hours of Kara and I spending some time with Collin we decided to get ready for the day for when Alex, Maggie, and Jade show up. Just as Collin was about to wake up from his nap there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get Collin you get the door.", Kara said to me as she went into our room to get Collin from his bassinet.

"Good afternoon girls.", I said as I opened the door to see Alex, Maggie, Jade and Cooper. I guess he wanted to come for the ride.

"Sorry about Cooper. He won't leave Jade's side.", Alex said with a smile on her face.

"That's fine he's welcome here just like everyone else.", I said to her as I let them into the apartment.

"So we may have gone over board and bought like a million things for Collin.", Alex said with a sheepish look on her face.

"You didn't have too but thank you.", I said to her with a smile on my face.

"We also bought pain so we can paint his room.", Maggie said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you guys really thank you.", I said to them with a sigh of relief.

"We'll go get the stuff.", Alex said as her and Maggie headed down to the car.

"How was your first night with Mommy?", I asked Jade as she hugged my legs.

"Good, Mama stayed too.", Jade said with a smile on her face.

"That sounds like you had a good night.", I said to her with a smile on my face as Kara came into the living room with Collin.

"Hey there kiddo.", Kara said to Jade with a smile on her face.

"Aunty Kara! Collin!", Jade said as she ran over to Kara and hugged her legs.

"Kara would you care to help us bring stuff up? We could use your speed and strength.", Alex said as her and Maggie came in with big boxes.

"Did you guys buy the whole baby store geez.", Kara said as she gently handed Collin over to me.

"We may have gone overboard but he's our nephew and we knew you guys needed stuff.", Alex said with a smile on her face.

"Our nephew, does that mean you two are together again?", Kara asked with a wide grin on her face.

"No, we both decided it was best to just co-parent for Jade. But Maggie is still apart of our family especially since our daughter is here.", Alex said as she smiled at Maggie who smiled back at her.

"As long as you both are on the same page then I'm happy. I just want you two to be happy.", Kara said as she hugged Alex and Maggie.

"We are. Also we wanted to tell you guys that we are thinking of moving in with mom. Well Jade and I are. Maggie is getting a house down the block from Mom. I'm going to need help with Jade because of work. We were thinking maybe you two should try and move there too. You guys are going to have a lot on your plates and mom can help. We just have to run it by mom though. I'm sure she would love to be closer to her kids and grandkids.", Alex said.

"That is something to think about.", I said before Kara could even respond.

"Really? You'd be okay moving away from the city?", Kara asked me.

"Yes, I can easily get here when I need too for important meetings. I can ask James to take over CatCo, and Sam can take over LCorp. We can figure everything out; I would love for Collin to be closer to his grandma, and have a family to watch out for him. I never had that growing up and I want that for our kids.", I said to her with a smile on my face.

"Then we'll talk to mom about it.", Kara said with a smile on her face as well and love in her eyes. "So why did you buy so much if you thought we would move close to mom?", Karat then asked Alex as I handed Collin to Alex.

"Because my nephew needs stuff even if you move to Midvale. He needs a room until we can find a house for you guys.", Alex said to Kara with a smile on her face.

"True, fine you guys start cleaning out one of the guest rooms I'll go get the rest of the boxes.", Kara said as she quickly ran out of the apartment.

"He can go back in his bassinet, I'll show you guys what room we are cleaning out. Jade do you want to help or stay with Collin?", I said then asked Jade.

"I help!", Jade said with a smile on her face.

"Good, I'll just move Collin in the hallway in case he starts to fuss again.' "We got baby monitors if you want to set them up so he can stay in your room.", Maggie said with a smile on her face as she reached into a bag and pulled out the baby monitors.

"You guys got way too much.", I said to them with tears in my eyes.

"No we got what he needed. You two are family now we take care of family.", Alex said to me as she leaned down and kissed Collin on the cheek. Then stood up and gave me a hug. "You have a family who loves you now and will do anything to help you. Don't ever hesitate to ask.", she then said to me before she broke the hug.

"Thank you.", is really all I could say at the moment. I'll have to thank them some other way when everything settles.

"No need to thank us. Just make that little boy happy.", Maggie said to me with a smile on her face as I headed into my room to put Collin down and set up the baby monitors as they started to clean out on of the guest rooms.

"Did he go down?", I heard Kara ask as she stepped into our room.

"Yeah he's a sleep. Did you guys clean the room out already?", I asked Kara as we left our room and headed to the guest room.

"We did, we have a question for you though. Do you want to paint his room with the stars now or when you guys get a house by mom?", Alex asked me with a smile on her face.

"Maybe we should wait until we get a house?", Kara asked me.

"I think so too. Right now we can paint his room a light blue.", I said to Kara.

"Sounds like a plan. Maggie and I will go get the paint, do you two mind watching Cooper and Jade?", Alex asked us.

"Why don't I go with you and Maggie and Lena can stay here with the kids. I could use some sister time. Cause you know we both have kids now so that might be harder to do.", Kara said with a chuckle to her voice.

"I'm good with that.", Alex said with a smile on her face.

"Then you two go, we'll have lunch for when you get back.", I said to them as they left the apartment and Maggie and I headed into the kitchen.

"So how does it feel to be apart of the mom club?", Maggie asked me.

"Good, but at the same time I'm a little worried that I might screw him up some how. I didn't have good role models for parents growing up.", I said to Maggie as I bite my bottom lip, a bad habit I picked up since I was little.

"I know the feeling, but I don't see your family in you at all Lena. You are so caring and loving. You'll do right by that little boy I know you will.", Maggie said to me with a smile on her face.

"I don't know your parents but from what Alex has told me, you are nothing like them either. Jade is lucky to have you as her mother. You'll do right by her too, and hey we have each other to get rid of our doubts when we need it.", I said to Maggie as Jade and Cooper came running into the kitchen. "Be careful little one.", I said to Jade as I caught her before she fell. Cooper ran past her a little too fast for her little feet to stay planted on the floor.

"I good!", Jade said with a giggle as I steadied her on her feet. "Coops raned too fast.", Jade said with a giggle to her voice. This little girl so is freaking cute. She's a great mixture of Alex and Maggie.

"He did, didn't he? He's a silly boy.", I said to Jade with a chuckle to my voice as Cooper came over and licked Jade's face.

"He silly, right Mama?", Jade said then asked Maggie.

"Right little one.", Maggie said with a smile on her face and love in her eyes. She's defiantly going to be a great mom to this little one.

"Where's your pup?", I asked Maggie as I was petting Cooper's head.

"She's with my roommate Olivia. We haven't introduced them yet. We aren't so sure how Cooper is with other dogs, I know Mocha is great with other dogs, but he's so protective of Jade we're not sure what he'll do.", Maggie said as Cooper went to her and nudged her hand. "Hey buddy.", Maggie said to him as she scratched behind his ear.

"I'm sure he'll be okay she's a female. Most male dogs won't hurt a female.", I said to Maggie as Jade hugged my legs. "What's the matter little one?", I asked Jade as I played with her hair.

"Love you Aunt Lee!", Jade said with a big smile on her face.

"I love you too. And guess what?", I said then asked her.

"What?", Jade said with a smile on her face.

"You're my favorite niece.", I said to her with a smile on my face.

"Yay!", Jade said as she jumped up and down with excitement. Which got Collin to start crying and Cooper to run into our room. "Oops sorries.", Jade said as she put her hand on her mouth and had her eyes bug out of her head.

"It's okay.", I said to her as I kissed her head before I headed into my room. "Thank you Cooper.", I said to him when I came into my room and noticed that Cooper was looking into Collin's bassinet to make sure he as okay. "Hey little guys what's the matter? You just went to sleep. I bet you have a dirty diaper huh?", I said to my son as I picked him up and got a clean diaper and wipes before I laid him on our bed.

"I help.", Jade asked a she came into the room with a smile on her face.

"You sure can.", I said to her as I picked her up and settled her on the bed next to Collin.

"Mama look I helpin'", Jade said to Maggie who was smiling at her daughter as she took a few pictures to send to Alex and Kara.

"I see baby girl good job.", Maggie said to Jade as she got close and sat down on the bed behind Jade.

"Okay let's change Collin's diaper.", I said to Jade as I took Collin's onesie off and then his diaper.

"He pee pee no poopy.", Jade said as she inspected her cousin's diaper.

"That's right he only went pee pee. But we still have to change his diaper so that he doesn't get a rash from being wet.", I said to Jade with a smile on my face as she handed me his new diaper. "Thank you sweet girl.", I said to her as I cleaned Collin up and then put his new diaper on. Before I was finished with the tabs I left one so that Jade could finish the job. "Why don't you put that tab and close his diaper.", I said to Jade as I pointed to the tab.

"Like this?", Jade asked a she pulled the tab then stuck the tab into the diaper.

"Just like that, good job.", Maggie said before I could.

"You did a great job, if it's okay with Mama maybe you can have a cookie after you wash your hands.", I said to Jade with a smile as I picked Collin up as Maggie put Jade down on the floor.

"Mama can I's?", Jade asked with a smile.

"You sure can, let's go wash your hands first.", Maggie said as they headed into the bathroom as I headed into the kitchen to throw away Collin's diaper.

"Can I hold him?", Maggie asked when her and Jade came back into the kitchen.

"Of course you can, I have to wash my hands.", I said to her as is placed Collin in her arms.

"He's so cute.", Maggie said with a smile on her face.

"He is isn't he? Jade come get a cookie.", I said to Maggie then to Jade.

"Yay cookie!", Jade said as I picked her up and sat her on the counter so she could get a chocolate cookie from the cookie jar. "Fank you.", Jade said after I put her on the floor.

"You're very welcome love.", I said to her with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few hours since Alex and Kara left to get the paint, I wonder what's taking them so long. Knowing them they went crazy with colors; this kid has no idea what he's in for with this family. It's lots of love but also a lot of crazy in a good way. I'm glad Alex and I agreed to raise Jade together even though we aren't going to be dating. I still think us raising Jade is going to be good for her it might be weird to other people when she starts school, but we can worry about that when the time comes. Right now though being with her Lena and Collin; I'm part of a family and I haven't been apart of one for a long time. It's nice to know I have people that love and care about me.

"Mama look cookie!", Jade said as she ran over to me to show me the cookie Lena had given her.

"That looks like a yummy cookie baby girl.", I said to Jade with a smile on my face.

"It should be, it was my grandmother's recipe. She always made the best cookies.", Lena said to us with a smile on her face.

"I wish I got my grandmother's recipes when she passed. But thanks to my family disowning me when I came out I got nothing.", I said to Lena with a sad expression on my face.

"Well you know some of your mother's' recipes right?", Lena asked me.

"I do.", I said with a smile.

"Then you can pass that down to Jade. Start writing them out; or letting her help make them like you did yesterday.", Lena said to me; which was a great idea I never even thought of that.

"That's a great idea, never thought of that to be honest.", I said to Lena as Alex and Kara walked back into the apartment.

"I was beginning to think you two bought the whole store.", Lena said to them with a teasing smile on her face.

"Well not exactly but we did buy some stuff. I was thinking we could keep your apartment for when you have a lot of business meetings we can stay here and then go back and forth to Midvale.", Kara said to Lena.

"I didn't think of that. We should do that; we can have a room here for Collin and then another one when we get the house. I'm assuming you bought stuff for his room then?", Lena said then asked.

"Yeah we bought shelves and stuff that we can put up. We also got picture frames and things.", Kara said with a smile on her face.

"Good thinking Mama.", Lena said as Collin started to fuss in my arms. Lena and Kara both turned to me and went into panic mode.

"Shh it's okay little man, someone needs a burping huh?", I said to Collin as I could feel his stomach making gas noises. I put him to my shoulder and patted his back a little to get him to burp.

"Mama no hurt Collin.", Jade said as she came over to me and patted my leg.

"I'm not hurting him Jade, babies need help to burp.", I said to my daughter with a smile on my face as Collin burped.

"Maggs how did you know that? Just yesterday you were freaking out about being a mom and now you're like an expert on babies.", Alex said to me which got me to laugh.

"Not an expert just felt his stomach rumble with gas. Made sense that he needed to burp. I have to embrace this whole parent thing don't I?", I said to them with a laugh to my voice.

"That is true.", Alex said.

"Well thank you for taking care of him. We still have to get used to his cries I guess.", Lena said as I placed Collin in her arms.

"Not a problem. Let's start painting his room.", I said to everyone. Lena put Collin in their room as the rest of us headed into Collins room to paint.

"Jade do you want to help?", Kara asked Jade with a smile on her face.

"I too wittle.", Jade said with a pout on her face.

"If it's okay with your mommies I can help you.", Kara said asking permission to float a little off the ground with Jade in her arms.

"Just be careful please.", I said as Alex nodded her head to agree.

"Of course. Come here Jade.", Kara said as she took Jade into her arms and took a paint brush as she floated a little; which got Jade to giggle with excitement.

"Mommies I flyin'.", Jade said in between her giggling.

"We can see baby girl. Wait we never asked if she knew if Kara was an alien.", Alex whispered to me with her eyes wide.

"Well with her reaction I'm assuming she knows or just doesn't care.", I said to Alex with a small smile on my face watching our daughter with her aunt.

"Jade, did your other mommies tell you that Aunty Kara is different?", Alex asked Jade once Kara placed her on the floor.

"No, but I knows. Aunty Kara no wear glasses when I go with Mommy to work.", Jade said with a smile on her face.

"You are a smart little one aren't you?", I asked her with a smile on my face as she smiled back and nodded her head.

"See I tell people all the time those glasses do nothing. A three year old can tell you are Supergirl.", Alex said which got all of the adults to laugh as Jade looked at us like we were crazy.

"Well it helps whether you believe it or not.", Kara said to Alex as she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Aunty Kara they no help.", Jade said to Kara which got us all to laugh again. I swear this kid is going to be one hell of a teenager when she gets older. She's got so much of Alex's attitude, I just hope that doesn't come back to bite us in the ass later on.

"That's it you little stinker, no flying for you.", Kara said as she tickled Jade which got her to giggle.

"Aunty Kara no tickle. Aunty Lee help!", Jade said as she ran behind Lena's legs and hid from Kara.

"What's going on in here? Why are you going after our niece?", Lena asked playing along with Jade.

"She's being a little stinker and needs to be punished.", Kara said with a joking tone as she went to tickle Jade again; Jade squeaked and then ran away from Kara while laughing. "Stop her!", Kara said in a playful voice as Jade ran behind Alex still giggling.

"Mommies save me!", Jade said with a giggle to her voice as Kara got closer.

"Hands off my daughter.", Alex said as she grabbed Kara by the waste and playfully tickled Kara.

"Oh Rao no.", Kara said as she started to giggle.

"We found her weakness, Jade help Mommy.", I said to Jade as Alex and Kara fell to the floor laughing as they were tickling each other as Jade ran over to them to join them.

"Tickle Aunty Kara!", Jade said as she jumped on Kara's stomach and started tickling her with Alex. I saw Lena take her phone out and started video taping the scene on her phone.

"Two against one this isn't fair.", Kara said in between her giggling.

"I think it's pretty fair since you are an alien and it take two of us to get you down.", I said to Kara with a laugh to my voice.

"So not fair, Lee help.", Kara said as she looked up to Lena who was laughing her self.

"I think you can handle this yourself. You are an alien after all.", Lena said with a smirk on her face.

"So I leave for school and you have fun without me?", We all heard Ruby say from the door.

"Aren't you supposed to still be at school?", I asked her.

"Midterm week, I only had two test today. I went to Alex's apartment and no one was there so I figured you were here.", Ruby said with a small smile on her face.

"Shit Rubes sorry, we got so caught up with everything. We shouldn't have forgotten about you.", Alex said as she went over to Ruby and hugged her.

"It's okay you didn't mean to do it. Can I help though?", Ruby asked with a smile on her face.

"You sure can, pick up a paint brush and get too it.", I said to Ruby with a smile of my own as we all went back to painting.

"This is a cute color, which one of you picked it out?", Lena asked as we began to paint the walls.

"Alex actually did, I was going to pick a light blue but she's the one who thought the dull blue would look better for a baby. I kind of like it.", Kara said to Lena with a smile on her face.

"I love it.", Ruby said as she was helping Jade paint a wall.

"Where's Cooper?", Alex asked when she noticed that Cooper wasn't near Jade for once.

"He's with Collin in our room. He wouldn't come when I told him too. He just laid down near Collin's bassinet and stayed there.", Lena said to us with a shoulder shrug.

"He's such a good dog.", Alex said with a smile on her face.

"Very protective of his family that's for sure.", Kara said.

"I like that though at least I know our house will be protected if anyone ever tried to come in. He scared Winn and Barry though.", Alex said with a laugh to her voice at the last sentence.

"Oh god I would have loved to see that.", I said to her with a laugh to my voice as everyone else laughed too.


End file.
